


Смена ролей

by leoriel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: АУ, где Доктор стал злым гением и решил захватить мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смена ролей

В здание правительства он зашел с парадного входа – через три дня должна была состояться сто пятая годовщина Дня Независимости, неделю назад его жена выиграла в лотерею, купив связку бананов, а еще у него был отличный костюм, очаровательная улыбка и бабочка вместо галстука. Пригласительный так и не пригодился.  
Изнутри дом правительства напоминал разворошенный муравейник – каждый сотрудник передвигался с такой скоростью, что можно было предположить, что стационарными телепортами в лифтовых шахтах дело не ограничилось, и легко лавировал между школьниками, бестолково толкущимися на входе в ожидании экскурсовода.  
Гарри попросил дружелюбного охранника показать ему картинную галерею – Первая Реинкарнация Лорда-Президента, Вторая Реинкарнация Лорда-Президента, Третья Реинкарнация Лорда-Президента, … Одиннадцатая Реинкарнация Лорда-Президента вышла не лучше, чем все предыдущие. Галерею Официальных Спутников и Спутниц Лорда-Президента, а так же выставки Лорд-Президент и другие великие люди, Лорд-Президент и великие исторические события, Лорд-Президент и дети, Лорд-Президент и наука, и все остальные, Гарри разумно решил пропустить. Хотя ему нужна была информация, он не собирался ради этого здесь поселиться.  
Вместо этого он вставил телепортационный ключ и спустился на минус семнадцатый этаж. Сначала удалось спуститься только до минус третьего: дальше требовался уровень доступа выше, чем был у мистера Смита, но с техникой Гарри всегда умел договориться.  
Бабочка и на минус семнадцатом сыграла свою роль – до палат Лорда-Президента он дошел беспрепятственно. Стоило по возвращению купить Люси коробку ее любимых конфет.  
Гарри, как и все остальное человечество, никогда не голосовал за инопланетянина-президента, но его система безопасности удивляла беспечностью. Джонс, временный исполняющий обязанности секретаря, предложил ему подождать прибытия Лорда-Президента на одном из диванов, сварил отличный кофе – с приемлемым сочетанием токсинов, не представляющих опасность для жизни, – и даже не попытался его обыскать.  
Должно быть, спецслужбы считали, что у Лорда-Президента не меньше девяти жизней. «Тринадцать жизней – далеко не предел!» – гласила официальная пропаганда. Гарри со скуки придумал несколько способов захватить Джонса в заложники и получить нужную информацию, но решил, что это будет не вежливо. Тем более, судя по кольцу, он недавно женился – Люси бы расстроилась и никакие конфеты не смогли бы его извинить.  
Лорд-Президент вышел из стенного шкафа, словно в обеденный перерыв заходил в Нарнию, и Гарри проигнорировал.  
– Вам звонила мисс Джонс из Юнит, сэр, – доложил секретарь Лорду-Президенту.  
Если сестра Джонса работала на Юнит, было легко догадаться, как он получил это место.  
– Когда ты говоришь это вы-сэр, я чувствую, что мне девятьсот семь лет, и ты годишься мне в прапрапраправмногопраправнуки. Начинаю понимать Уилфреда. Называй меня просто Доктор, разве Донна тебе не сказала? Как там Марта? Я приглашал ее семью приехать в Лондон на прошлый День Независимости, но за день до этого на нас напали винвоччские экстремисты – пытались взорвать солнце, отомстить за смерть родичей. К счастью, последние представители своей расы. Из-за плохой погоды праздник пришлось перенести. Кажется, мы не виделись тысячу лет после того американского бунта, когда пришлось сместить старого президента и искать нового – подпольная лаборатория инопланетного биологического оружия под видом университетской секции пищевой химии... Люди не перестают меня восхищать! В изобретении способов себя уничтожить, вам до сих пор нет равных. Все эти геноциды, гражданские войны, массовые убийства, – Лорд-Президент подмигнул Гарри, – нельзя устоять.  
– Мисс Джонс передает, что все родственники и пособники террористов успешно экстерминированы, а боевая группа Скаро-17 не понесла потерь личного состава.  
– Что у Джека? Планируете съездить куда-нибудь на выходные?  
– Капитан Харкнесс доложил, что подразделение Торчвуда произвела планируемый подземный геноцид силурианцев. Новый отравляющий газ убивает еще быстрее, чем Тошико рассчитывала.  
– Джек в своем репертуаре, – развел руками Лорд-Президент. – Геноцид было не обязательно приурочивать к празднику. Вернешься к ним, как только приедет Донна – никогда не думал, что свадьбы и подготовки к ним занимают столько времени, – иначе капитан Харкнесс со скуки превратит День Независимости от Инопланетных Вторжений, в День, Когда у Нас Не Осталось Внешних Врагов. Придется переключиться на какие-нибудь генетические эксперименты.  
– Мисс Понд нарисовала вам открытку в честь Дня Независимости.  
– Эми? – Лорд-Президент просиял. – Очень мило. Передай ее тете, что завтра вечером я смогу к ним заглянуть. Расскажи мне, кто этот интересный молодой человек с чужим телепортационным ключом и пистолетом, и можешь идти.  
– Гарри Саксон – взломал манипулятор телепорта и обошел систему охраны. Мы решили, он вам понравится.  
Гарри раздумывал, успеет ли выстрелить, и насколько ценна для Доктора жизнь временного секретаря Джонса, но решил, что получится мелочно.  
– Гарри, кстати, классная бабочка, почему-то кажется, что я тебя уже видел. Ты раньше пытался меня убить? Последний представитель уничтоженной мной расы? Нет, лучше ничего не рассказывай, иначе станет неинтересно. Хочешь чаю, кофе, путешествовать во времени и пространстве, спасти от поезда тетушку? Человеческая логика восхищает. Конечно, многим далеко до гениальности Роуз Тайлер, предложившей мне стать императором далеков и использовать их как военную силу. Один смешной парень поднял революцию, потому что Лорд-Президент отказался использоваться Тардис, чтобы спасти от поезда его тетю.  
Не та регенерация, не тот мир, не тот Доктор. Лорд-Президент, надо же. Теперь ты устраиваешь войны и геноциды, изобретаешь новые способы убийства – делаешь все то, что обычно делаю я, в масштабе, который мне и не снился.  
Настоящий Гарольд Саксон здесь женился на женщине по имени Люси, вместо токлофанов подобрал на улице кошку, разрабатывал лекарство от рака и состоял в освободительном подпольном движении.  
Мастер знал, что временной парадокс заденет остальные миры, но надеялся, что сможет это использовать.


End file.
